User talk:LovelyKitten206
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the File:Pumbaa.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Honeyfur (Talk) 02:49, February 24, 2012 Re: hi Thanks and you're welcome! :D If you need anything, don't hesitate to leave me a message. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: My Favorite Wikis :Well, they show up automatically after you edit the given wiki. In order to pick and choose, you have to clear all of the wikis (orange square at the side of the panel) and then delete the wikis you don't want to stay. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 11:48, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem! Did it work? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Friends I'd love to be friends with you! Your picture's hilarious, where Simba says "Hey man!" LOL. I hope to soon have a picture like that of Sandra ad her caption will say, "I just know that Scar is behind me..." So what do you think of my Sandra Holmes page? Sandra Snowleopard 05:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so you read it? If you liked it that much check out my TLK stories about her on FanFiction! But I need to fix "Sandra's Return" so you don't have to read that one but I'm not stopping you. ;) My name there is lilwhitekitty14. Re: Signature Sure! Just tell me what color, font, and style you'd like. This page might help you with your choices. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I use a different version of editing - the old-fashioned one - but I believe that when editing in your version, you highlight the word you want to "turn blue" (or add a link to) and select the link tool on the toolbar at the top of the screen. If you're still confused, tell me and I'll try to be more specific. And about the pictures, there's no way to change that. :/ Sorry! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 23:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) *Nervous laugh* Kind of, but being 15 could mean being a pawn of more home economics. *Shudder* But enough with the negatives--I'm probably getting "Lion King 1 1/2" for my birthday (I found out it wasn't in the vault!) and we're going to Carabba's tomorrow night, so it'll probably be pretty cool! *Big smile* Thanks! I'm so touched; you guys are the best. Sandra Snowleopard 00:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Pics Hey, LovelyKitten! Can you do me a big favor? Before uploading a photo to the wiki, please remove the logos and/or miscellaneous black marks on the sidings of the picture. This can be done through pixlr.com, which is the website I use for editing images. Thanks! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow I'm totally creeped out--during production, was Lion King really as violent and scary as people say it was? There are even rumors that Scar made his subjects stay in a concentration camp! This makes Scar seem like a doll in the final making. *Shudder* He was even originally bigger than Mufasa! Sandra Snowleopard 00:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sarabis Sisters Diku, Dwala, Naanda, and either a brother or sister which are Simba's Aunt or Simba's Uncle.Werebereus 03:29, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I know, right? But anyway, my picture is of Mufasa and Taka when they were cubs. I still don't know why they're deleting that "Taka Trouble" thing. They're so eager to delete the thing that I don't even know whether it's a picture or an article or what. But I suppose there are bigger mysteries in life than that. :) Whoops. Forgot to put the signature. There, now you know it's from me! Sandra Snowleopard 05:02, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey, I love Vitani to! You should read my artical on my blog called Vitani, Kovu, and Nuka. I think we could be good friends too!!! Have you read my article yet?--~~ivyclaw~~ 'Lion King Slideshow' Hey just thought I'd tell you I created this really cool slidehow on The Lion King Fanon Wiki starring Sandra, Timon and Scar! It's kinda short yet it's funny. It's on the Sandra Holmes page. It's like having my own Lion King TV show! Sandra Snowleopard 08:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: New users Very annoying. Most of them anyway.Werebereus 18:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ivyclaw is starting to get annoying, but give her time. She may' get better...maybe...Werebereus 00:44, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Kopa All those are fan theories. Kopa does not exist in the canon universe, and was essentially replaced by Kiara.Werebereus 22:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :You select the portion of picture you want and then right click and select crop.Werebereus 04:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: 1) Everything you need to know about Kopa is on his page. His romance with Vitani is just a popular fan fiction, as is the idea that he was murdered by Zira. The article on this wiki only contains canon information, so the page is completely reliable. 2) I use pixlr.com. When you get to the main page, click the edit an image option, followed by the upload an image option, and then crop out whatever needs to be cropped. If you're still confused, don't be afraid to ask. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:47, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I use the old-fashioned style of editing, so I wouldn't know how in your version, but if you change your preferences to the Monobook style of editing, I can guide you through how to set up a poll. If you don't want to change your style of editing, you can ask Werebereus. I'm pretty sure he uses the new style. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:29, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow I've updated my slideshow and it's even funnier than before! Sandra Snowleopard 01:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering, why are you suspicious about Ivyclaw? Sandra Snowleopard 05:09, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Well maybe I do. I think what happened was whoever actually said that had that message next to one of yours and they forgot to put a signature so it looked like you put it there. That's probably what happened. Sandra Snowleopard 21:11, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you could join up there like me! And on my page I have a link to FanFiction so you can read even more stuff. Did you read my wiki page on Sandra? Sandra Snowleopard 21:17, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Sure! Just tell me the colors, fonts, and styles you want for your signature and I'll get right on it! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:21, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :What fonts and styles do you want? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:14, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Here, take a look at what's available: this page helped me a lot. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Birthday Wow, how old are you gonna be? Hopefully it'll be just as cool as mine was! And I was wrong about what I said earlier--being 15 rocks! Sandra Snowleopard 21:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me. By the way I'm posting new pictures on my slideshow (not the one on the Fanon Wiki this is a different one) so that it'll be longer and funnier! Timon and Pumbaa appear briefly in it, and it features Scar, Vitani and Kiara. Sandra Snowleopard 06:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah there are certain songs I can't listen to because then I think of Fudge, the male cat we used to have before he "went baddy" and we gave him to the animal shelter (don't worry someone adopted him). He cared about me and only me, which I thought was lovely. But anyway, I still have two females and they can be pretty strange! XD Sandra Snowleopard 00:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vitani Thanks for letting me know about Vitani! And in regard to your question about the wiki background, you have to be an admin to have the tools to change it. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 23:58, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Well it's okay but I much prefer Lion King or Jungle Book. Also I was wondering which picture you were referring to earlier in your special pictures slideshow. I probably should know, but they all look so similar! *LOL* Sandra Snowleopard 06:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) But you were talking about a photo I uploaded that was in the slideshow though I didn't upload the TLK plush pics. Interesting sideshow, though--I love the animations! Sandra Snowleopard 20:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of slideshows, you have to see my slideshow on Wickedpedia! It's even funnier than the one here! But just so you'll get the humor of it, see, people were putting ridiculous things like them appearing in "The Great Mouse Detective" or the game "Mortal Kombat"(I know, totally untrue) on Vitani, Nuka, Zira and Shere Khan's pages, and you can believe I edited that completely out of the pages! So in the slideshow the villains Zira, Vitani and Shere Khan express what they think of the weird stuff that was once on their pages and about my editing job! Also includes a random caption. You gotta see it! It's laugh-out-loud funny. Sandra Snowleopard 20:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Signature LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King :Is there anything you'd like changed? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King :::In order to activate your signature, look up at the top right corner of your screen, scroll through your options, and select my preferences. Once the page loads, you'll see a section marked signature. Copy and paste this code into the box and check the box beneath it: LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King Save and then you're done! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:52, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Pretty cool, it looks a lot like mine! I'm wondering why other users haven't decided to get custom signatures yet. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 01:57, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Same here look at mine! Who knows, maybe a trend will start! SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 02:02, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Founder I don't like blocking people, but KieraCasey is breaking a standard wiki violation, so it's my job to stop her. And I don't exactly know who the founder is. When I first came here, Tree Climber was the admin, but he has long since left and he wasn't the founder. Sorry! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin The local bureaucrat nominates admins. On this wiki, Chris and I are the only administrators. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:03, April 10, 2012 (UTC) you'd do what I did: adopt the wiki. Simply leave a message on the wiki forums designated to adoption and the users there will either give you the admin tools or refuse, which can be for various reasons. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 15:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC) My Talk I'm not sure but I think there's a problem with my recieving messages,--I recieve an e-In that casemail alert for it, but I never see it on my talk page. It's getting me annoyed. Hopefully this is all in my head, but like I said, according to my e-mails, I'm receiving messages but I'm unable to view them on the talk page. This is weird. :\ SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 05:42, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :: you're Awesome! Thank you for putting the moving pics on like vitani and the fire that run out!!! Your my favorite person of the week!!! so go MAD CUZ YOUR AWESOME!!! Nala pic That pictures of Nala hails from the first movie.Werebereus 01:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Profile Pic I love your new profile picture! Where's it from? SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 07:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I hear you're part of the Lion King Fanon Wiki. Well, I've written my first fan story that's based on actual events. If you're interested, the name of it is "Something No One Wants To Come Home To." My middle name is Faith, so that's the name I used for myself in the story. And if you want tell me what you think in a comment! ;) SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 20:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I drew it on my paint program. It's where she meets Scar for the first time as an adult and Scar tries to persuade her to join his side and takes the fact she helped save his life when they were both younger in a way he's not supposed to. But I don't bother to draw the official characters most of the time--I've tried. But as for your picture, if it's canon, I so want to see or read whatever it's from! Today I saw the game Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom ''(the one that featured LIon King) in visual mode on YouTube by the way, and I gotta say, it was epic and funny! SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 22:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Link? Can you give me a link to your wiki? SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 23:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: My Wiki Wow, that's a really nice looking wiki! Hopefully, I can drop by to edit every once in awhile. Thanks for the invitation! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| '''Hakuna Matata']] 10:55, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I saw the question you asked Honeyfur, and maybe I could help, only I'm not sure what the question was. Sometimes I feel as if my edits are always being undone myself, but which part is being undone? SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 19:42, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Haha, that's just like Petra (one of my two cats) when she does it to me! I can totally relate. I really hope you didn't take my last message the wrong way; I am curious about the pics you were talking about. :) SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 22:31, April 20, 2012 (UTC)